The Dobe and the Beast
by Neo Scarf
Summary: Long ago, there lived a handsome prince who became a monster, and eighteen years later, a beautiful blonde man, comes upon his castle...and makes it his duty to try and return the beast to his former self. [Shounenai, AU, NaruxSasu, KakaxIru]
1. Chapter 1

This has got to be my most whacked out idea ever. Anyways it's just a whacked out Beauty and the Beast version of Naruto. Shounen-ai, SasuxNaru, AU, Mostly one-side KakashixIruka.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this crazy plot.

Thoughts 

"Dialogue"

Long, long ago, there was a large white castle, controlled by the great Uchihas, outside the small village of Konoha. Eighteen years ago, their lived two brothers, the eldest, Uchiha Itachi, of twenty-seven years, controlled the entire castle. The younger sibling, Uchiha Sasuke, was the most sought after boy in the village, at the handsome age of nineteen, but had no real say in things around the castle. One night, in the midst of a heavy storm, that would change.

An old women, dressed in a black cloak advanced upon the castle. She loudly knocked on the door hoping for shelter from the storm. The youngest Uchiha opened the door in an angry huff. He had been asleep and was awoken rudely by the banging, while his brother just had to be a heavy sleeper. His face was so handsome, that it would have been considered a sin to even scratch it. His raven black hair, contrasted rather greatly with his silvery skin, and his eyes were a thick deep scarlet. He exclaimed at the old women, "What do you want?"

Even at the sudden outburst, the old women remained calm as she responded, "I simply require shelter from the storm, good sir, however all I have to offer is this," she trailed off as she pulled out a rose with petals as black as Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke glared at her before saying, "I have no use for roses, now leave, before I have you removed from _my_ land!"

The old women shook her head saying, "One who calls this his land while it belongs to the eldest…truly selfish is he."

"I don't need to be lectured by an old crone like you, and why should I give you shelter when all you have to offer is that idiotic rose?" He asked angered at her description of him.

The old women sighed as she threw back her cloak and in a flash of light, where once stood the old women, now stood a beautiful sorceress. Sasuke quickly got to his knees and began apologizing as fast as his mouth would allow. He then said, "I would gladly allow you into my humble castle!"

"You believe yourself superior to all because of your name and almost unsurpassed beauty…truly you are hopelessly self-centered," she stated before she began chanting something under her breath while making strange signs with her hands.

Sasuke's body soon began to glow and thoughts began to run through his mind. _Why should Itachi rule the castle? I'm just as good as he is, if not better! No, I am better! I'm better than everyone!_ He quickly dashed down the halls in a new, and rather animalistic form! He soon found Itachi's door and slamming it open let out a roar, purposefully waking Itachi!

Itachi awoke with a fright, just in time to see a tall being above him, it's face cloaked in shadow. He soon saw a long arm with thick claws at the ends of its fingers ready to strike and…that was the last thing he saw. (A/N: Hey, I'm not going to describe anything involving gore. I can't stand the stuff.)

The sorceress appeared behind Sasuke saying, "Well…it seems you are now ruler of this castle, but this curse shall not be lifted for quite some time…and only, only, if you find someone who would love you, for you, and not your name, or your wealth.

Eighteen years later…

In the small village of Konoha, there lived many people, the most different being the young boy named Uzumaki Naruto. He was the only child to live through the retaliation the sorceress eighteen years ago, after she was attacked and screamed at to get out. Many died that day…and only one did not remember that day, the boy who, to save her magic, she bestowed her powers upon. He lived in the schoolhouse on the edge of town with his adoptive father, Umino Iruka. Naruto's was the most beautiful face in the village. Large ocean blue eyes, thick spiky golden-yellow hair, rather odd-looking but still exotic whisker marks on his cheeks. Naruto's face was the most odd thing about him, other than the strange magic he exhibited at times; it seemed to be more feminine than a male's face should be. "Naruto, wake up! It's time for breakfast," called Naruto's adoptive father.

Naruto sat up in his bed in a rather groggy manner. His light blue eyes fluttered open lazily. He had that same dream again: the dream where the legendary prince was turned into the monster of the same story. Others believed that the prince was merely held hostage by the monster but Naruto just knew that the prince was the monster.

"Well, no time to worry about that," he muttered to himself as he got out of his bed. He quickly pulled on his trademark outfit of a silvery shirt, bright orange vest, and baggy orange pants.

Iruka smiled at his adoptive son as he came downstairs with his all too cheerful grin plastered on his face. Naruto quickly grabbed a seat and began to wolf down his pancakes hungrily. Iruka smiled saying, "Hey, Naruto, glad to see your finally awake. It's already if that crackpot inventor Kakashi's clock is right," he pointed his thumb to the box shaped clock which had three hands, unlike other clocks which only had two, the third hand being for seconds.

"That's not a nice thing to call Mr. Hatake, you know…after all he has admitted he likes you, quite a number of times," stated Naruto matter-of-factly.

"It's only been seventy nine times," muttered Iruka before a familiar wailing from Kakashi's megaphone, yelled something all too familiar to Iruka's ears. "Make that eighty," muttered once more.

"If you don't like it, then why don't you get a restraining order?" Asked Naruto questionably.

"Unfortunately I can't get a restraining order to keep me safe from crazy, perverted stalkers," he replied, remembering a little escapade from when they were teens.

Naruto nodded grimly. He had to admit, he wasn't all too sorry about that, he liked Kakashi's inventions, primarily the pocket-able smoke bombs, which helped Naruto get away from practically every love-struck person in town, most of them guys. Naruto cursed himself for having such good looks sometimes.

"Well, Naruto, shouldn't you be going? The village is going to get restless without your prank of the morning, don't you think?" Iruka questioned Naruto.

"Already set it up last night…I covered the eye holes for Kakashi's binoculars with gunpowder and set up the usual smoke bomb in the baker's stove…you know, the usual," Naruto said with a shrug, and sure enough, the rather rehearsed panic from the nearby baker could be heard already, as well as Kakashi's laughing at his black eyes. "I swear, Kakashi's funny bone must be broken, if he finds that funny every time." Naruto finally remembered something and quickly hurried into his room before rushing out the kitchen window towards town. He needed to return the book he'd borrowed from the library.

Naruto finally got there and smiled at the librarian, who smiled back saying, "Another early return, eh, Naruto?"

"Yep, you know me…way too fast a reader," Naruto said with his grin widening across his face. He then let out a bit of a yawn before smiling again.

"That dream again?" Asked the librarian, with his old brown skin wrinkling with concern for one of his favorite library visitors.

"Yeah…if only I knew where that weird castle was…then I could prove that the Uchiha prince isn't just being held captive.

The old librarian looked at Naruto and then from side to side before saying, "I know where he is Naruto…just promise me you won't tell anybody else where your going."

"You got it!" Once he got the directions, he quickly ran off through town to his home, to get some supplies. It would be a good walk before he made it to the castle. Practically every women and gay man, tried to get him to pay attention to them.

Once he got home, Naruto smiled at Iruka saying, "Bye, Dad! I'm off to prove myself right by finding the monster prince!" Iruka's eyes widened in shock as he fell flat on the floor and fainted from it.

Sorry, if that's a little short…but right now I've just run out of story for now.


	2. Chapter 2

All right! Domo Arigato Aza-chan, for the cookie. BTW here is the next chapter!

Same format as before, Italics means thoughts, Quotes means dialogue.

Naruto was riding his family's horse Epona (A/N: Yep, I stole that from LoZ.) into the woods, but not before he set Iruka on his bed and calling up everyone's favorite crackpot, Hatake Kakashi. (A/N: Well…he's my favorite crackpot.)

He was following the old librarian's, Sarutobi's, directions towards the legendary Uchiha castle. It was only a mile away when he heard a bone-chilling sound. It was a low, and haunting, howl. Naruto quickly snapped the reins and Epona took off at a gallop with wolves on their heels. They soon found themselves cornered and Naruto quickly jumped off Epona, yelling, "Run!" Epona didn't need telling twice, as he took off at a full-on gallop, not even caring that the saddle fell off along the way. Naruto was soon attacked viciously, but he managed to fend them off for a while with a branch nearby, before fatigue set in. He suddenly heard an even more haunting sound then the wolves howl…the sound like a high-pitched shriek, with a low rumbling howl!

His head hit the ground tired as he closed his eyes exhausted. The growl had come from a large figure, it's legs, long and thick, arms as log as a flagpole, were-wolfish hands, a thick upper form, as well as it's face which had a fox-like appearance. His fur a thick black, a long blue traveling cloak covering his back, and torn up white pants coating his legs. He lifted Naruto into his arms and sighed. He could not leave him there as wolf food.

The two were soon in a tall castle, the towers close to touching the clouds, gargoyles precariously perched as if they could take flight, the paint appearing black as night, which it suddenly became as they approached the apparently cursed castle.

Naruto's eyes soon fluttered open as he stared at his surroundings. The lighting was dim, yet he could easily make out that he was in a damp dungeon cell. He suddenly heard footsteps and cowered against the wall farthest from the door as the steps drew nearer. He suddenly heard a thick growling voice ask, "Are you awake?" Naruto remained silent but that only served to anger whatever was on the other side as it yelled, "ARE YOU AWAKE!"

Out of pure fear he yelled, "Yes."

The voice then said, "Good…why were you in the forest?" His tone only seemed curious so Naruto relaxed a bit.

He then said, "I came to find the Uchiha castle…now, if you do not mind my asking, where are we?"

The voice then stated, "We are at the Uchiha castle…" he trailed off grumpily as a bit of clinking was heard and the door was suddenly pulled open. Naruto finally got a look at his savior and was surprised to say the least at what he saw. What drew his attention most were the stunning red eyes that stared down at him. "What? NEVER SEEN A MONSTER BEFORE!" He exclaimed angrily at Naruto's staring.

Naruto, trying his hardest to sound calm, yet only managing to sound squeaky, answered, "No, I haven't." He could just tell the monster was glaring at him.

The monster let out a gruff sounding, humph, before turning around saying, "Get up…your free to go. I only took you here to save you from those wolves."

Naruto stayed still for a while and the monster simply walked out and up the stairs.

Suddenly a candlestick up quite a ways said, "Master Uchiha, are you sure, we should let him go? I mean it is the middle of the night outside of your castle."

"I suppose…however, it is just for one night, Lumeir," the monster stated angrily! When he got downstairs, he saw Naruto trembling out of pure fear. He apparently couldn't stand the idea of going outside when it was near nightfall when he fainted from fatigue.

Master Uchiha let out a small, attention-receiving cough, before saying, "I have thought it over and…you may stay in the castle for tonight. But just tonight, understand?"

Naruto hesitantly nodded before following the monster as he headed up the stairway. "I am sorry for never properly introducing myself, my name is Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said politely if rather shyly.

"My name is of no concern…but if you must call me something call me Master Uchiha," he stated as angrily.

Later, and many grumpy responses from Master Uchiha later, the two arrived at a large room. It had to be at least as big as the whole first floor of the schoolhouse in which Naruto lived. There was a large bed on one end, and an armoire on the other, there was also a make up table, for some reason or another. "It was my brothers," Master Uchiha stated as he turned around, "if your wondering about the make up…he was rather hooked on his appearance." Naruto nodded as he walked inside only to have the doors slammed behind him. He suddenly heard voices outside the room, one he knew was of Master Uchiha, the other was rather well-mannered and sounded much like that of a gentlemen. He suddenly heard a low growling before Master Uchiha yelled, "You are invited to dinner…AND THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Naruto was shocked to hear that and he began to fear that if Master Uchiha had his way…he might never see Iruka, or Kakashi ever again.

He soon began to weep into the thick sheets of the bed until he heard a sweet voice ask, "What's the matter dear? Why are you crying like this?"

Naruto didn't even care who it was he was talking too and answered, "I came looking for the Uchiha castle to finally prove my view of the curse of Uchiha castle right…but then I was attacked by wolves and was brought here by a really rude monster that calls itself Master Uchiha. And I think that if he has his way, then I'll never get home to see my dad again!"

"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad…now why don't you just take some deep breath's and get ready for dinner…not much else you can do now is there?"

Naruto shook his head stating, "I'm not going…I don't want to thick of what he might do to me at dinner…he might eat me, or worse." He slowly turned around to try and see if there was any sort of understanding in the voice's face…and there was, it was just that the face wasn't attached to a human body…rather it was attached to the armoire which was formerly across the room. Out of pure shock…Naruto fainted.

In town, Kakashi was trying to help Iruka find Naruto. Iruka was dead set that Naruto should have been back by now and since he wasn't, that something must have happened to him…and Kakashi never being one to give up a chance to be near Iruka, agreed cheerfully to help find him.

The two were using Kakashi's latest invention to find Naruto, a rather odd looking set of monocles with oversized lenses. Kakashi had used them to find his dog, Pakkun, who ran away once but by simply finding a trail of shedding hair. Kakashi primarily invented them after Iruka ripped out his left eye out of anger that Kakashi actually got him drunk and got him in bed, when they were teens. Kakashi had to get it replaced with a new eye, but his vision with it was rather weak, so he invented his magnifying monocles to improve his vision passed a normal person's, and that started his love of inventing.

Iruka didn't care that it was Kakashi who was helping him find his adoptive son…he just needed to find Naruto.

Naruto was contemplating whether or not to go when he suddenly felt his head grow dizzy from drowsiness.

Master Uchiha was listening outside when he heard a soft snore come from Naruto's mouth. He couldn't believe it…the first guest in eighteen years and he looses his cool and blows it.

"Master Uchiha, maybe you should go and think this over…and perhaps offer him a place to stay, seeing as how the wolves are not planning on leaving until they get their prey," spoke the candlestick once more.

"I shall think about it Lumeir," he spoke as he headed off to his chambers. His room was the complete opposite of Naruto's, except for a pure white table with a black rose floating above it ominously. He couldn't help but sigh at seeing that…there once many petals upon it…and now, only two remain, and he knew that tomorrow it would be one, signaling the last month of his life…the rose had been placed upon him to mark how much time he had left to find someone who would love him for who he is…and he knew that, chances of that happening were worse than zero.

I can't exactly decide on who to have be the Gaston of this story…so I'll let the reader's decide.


	3. Chapter 3

Cool…never expected this many reviews for this story.

Anyways…I've come to a decision…Icy Sapphire15! Your suggestion wins…since I happen to be a lover of ZabuzaxHaku, Lee is a bit too stupid, and Orochimaru is just plain sick and twisted. My reason for not choosing Gaara is…he scares me.

Naruto soon awoke to the growling of his stomach. He hadn't had a bite to eat in a while and saw it was still dark out…wait; this place was cursed, so of course it was still dark out. He slowly got up and walked to the door opening it cautiously. He then heard a relieved sigh as he stepped into the halls. Naruto then heard the gentlemanly voice from before say, "Ah! How good it is to see you up!"

Naruto turned his head round and round to see who, or what, was talking to him this time. "Um…well, what piece of furniture is talking to me this time?" He asked curiously.

"My name happens to be Lumeir, thank-you. I am also not a piece of furniture," he spoke as lights flicked from a nearby candlestick, "I am a lighting fixture."

Naruto dropped his jaw in surprise but quickly regained his composure as he asked, "Where is the kitchen? I'm afraid I don't really have a clue of where to go."

Lumeir smiled at him with his wax candle head before saying, "I would be pleased to escort you there myself," he quickly began hopping down the stairway and Naruto noiselessly followed.

The two soon arrived at the kitchen and Naruto was surprised to see the stove already cooking up what appeared to be a thick broth. The teapot was already scooting over on a teacart. Naruto wasn't surprised in the least when it said in a feminine voice, "Hello, dear. Would you like a spot of tea?"

Naruto hesitantly nodded and she soon tipped over a cup with a small chip in it, the cup had round black eyes and it was rather round in shape. (A/N: I decided to have Lee play Chip.) The chip let out a small cheerful giggle as it smiled up at Naruto, who smiled back. He lightly took up the cup after taking a seat at the small table and lightly began to sip at the cup while watching everything seem to work around the kitchen like magic. The stove then called, "Dinner is served." A few plates and bowls quickly flew over, with plenty of food piled upon them. Naruto quickly went to devouring the food as fast as he could, but still in a rather dignified way. This time it was everything else's turn to be shocked…seeing as how Master Uchiha had rather rude table manners, the rudest of which being eating everything with his thick hands, even soup.

Naruto smiled at them saying, "Thank-you…I was famished." He then decided that now was as good a time as any to ask, "Excuse me, but…what really happened to prince Sasuke?"

The furniture quickly turned their head at him after addressing Sasuke as prince. "Well…I am afraid that Master Uchiha has forbade us from speaking on that subject…if you wish to know then I believe you should ask him yourself."

"Alright…first chance I get, I will."

In the village, the Iruka and Kakashi stopped at a bar to see if nearly every guy in town was hitting on Naruto again. The two were disappointed to find there was no Naruto.

In the corner in his usual pissed off that Naruto wasn't there mood, was none other than Hyuuga Neji, in his personal fashion of a white hunting shirt, brown boots, and dark blue pants. The only friend Neji had was the idiotic, in Kakashi's opinion, Hyuuga Hinata, who just happened to be Neji's cousin, her form covered by baggy brown clothing, a long trench coat which trailed along the ground, a thick brown shirt, and faded brown pants.

Neji looked up at Iruka hopefully and in his usual, I'm better than the world, mood, he swaggered over asking, "Hey, Iruka…you know where that son of yours is?"

"No…I don't, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you…and Naruto told me if I ever saw you to tell you that he still won't marry you."

Neji glared at him before turning to Hinata, who stared at him in fear of being pounded. He finally said, "Find Naruto!" Hinata quickly ran off, her baggy, ill-fitting clothes, brushing in the wind until…a hard gust knocks her back into the bar. "I had to get stuck with a lightweight as a cousin," Neji muttered to himself. He had already told everyone in town not to get any ideas about Naruto, because he would be his…and no one would stop him!

Iruka finally sighed, "Well…I might as well find that Uchiha castle."

"Uchiha castle?" Questioned Neji, in a merely curious voice.

"Yes…Naruto said he was heading there to try and prove himself right about that old legend," Iruka responded, before slapping his hand against his mouth.

Naruto was soon fast asleep and just about as soon as he had fallen asleep, he heard a loud banging at his door. He actually felt well rested and decided that he must've had at least a few hours sleep. He opened the door to see Master Uchiha looking away, trying to avoid the blonde's gaze.

Master Uchiha finally managed, "The wolves have surrounded the only path out of my castle…so, you are free to stay here until they leave."

Naruto listened and was surprised to hear his tone being surprisingly gentle. He was rather relieved at hearing that sort of tone. Naruto smiled saying, "Sure."

"Perhaps…you would like to join me for lunch?" Master Uchiha asked more than stated.

Naruto smiled saying, "I'd love too."

Master Uchiha nodded as he left…inside the young man that was Uchiha Sasuke was exclaiming, yes, at the top of his mental lungs…he just hoped that Naruto might be the one.

Naruto walked inside and noticed how dirty his outfit was, it was covered in dirt from when he fell, and rather sweaty. He walked over to the armoire and lightly opened it, trying not to wake her up. He quickly began to sift through the clothing and was surprised to find quite a few dresses…he decided that either Master Uchiha's brother had a lot of girlfriends, or he enjoyed cross dressing. He tried to find something orange and was surprised not to see too much orange in there…but he finally found something that was a beautiful shade of orange…it just happened to be a dress. Naruto quickly changed into it and admired himself in a full-body mirror that had just walked into the room, after last night, nothing could surprise him. The dress actually fit him well, it fit the curve of his hips and waist well, it stopped at his knees and the sleeves reached just a little too far, hiding a bit of his hands. Naruto smiled at himself cutely before walking out of his room. (A/N: If your wondering why I'm having Naruto cross-dress it's because…I'm sick and twisted, much like Orochimaru.)

Naruto soon found himself in the kitchen again after being led by Lumeir. He soon found Master Uchiha sitting at the table, as he shoved his sandwiches into his face and began to chew noisily. Naruto simply smiled as he sat down across from the Uchiha and began to eat his sandwiches in a similar, yet slightly more dignified manner…as per his philosophy of when not at home, When in Rome do as the Romans do.

Master Uchiha dropped his jaw at seeing Naruto in the dress, which his brother had used to traumatize him after Sasuke had replaced his make up with blue…that seriously clashed with his complexion. On Naruto however…the dress actually looked pretty good. He soon felt something prop his mouth up and he quickly began to get back into chewing his food.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's reaction to his appearance. The two sat in silence for a while as Naruto finished eating. Naruto decided that now was good a chance as any and asked, "Master Uchiha, whatever happened the famed prince Sasuke?"

Master Uchiha looked down grimly as he said, "Just look before you."

Naruto indeed looked before him and indeed saw a bit of a similarity in the descriptions of the famed Uchiha prince and Master Uchiha. Naruto smiled saying, "That's good to know…so, should I call you Sasuke, or just keep calling you Master Uchiha?"

Master Uchiha shrugged saying, "Anything is fine by me…except for anything cutesy," he spoke with a bit of a growl, but Naruto knew that was just to make his point clear.

Naruto smiled as he nodded saying, "Sure thing, Sasuke."

I think I could have done better with this chapter…but I can't think of how, so if anybody can think of suggestions…just tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to do this, but when I started it, I was sorta busy batting around ideas for this, and then…life just plain got in the way. But thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and I promise I'll do my best to not go so long without an update.

It had been a few of weeks since Naruto's meeting the Prince, and he was happy as could be that he was right, although he dearly missed Iruka, things were far from unpleasant at the castle, no matter how scary it looked. It turned out that 'Lumier' was merely the candle stick's sir name, his first being Jiraiya, yet Naruto couldn't help but call him 'Pervert stick,' with how he would glance up the feather duster's plumage any chance he got to. The tea pot was actually a kindly old woman named Tsunade, yet though she claimed to be no older than twenty-seven, Jiraiya vouched she was actually fifty. The armoire's name was Sakura, and from how the wood was that of a cheery blossom tree, Naruto could see how it fit, the only thing Naruto had so far been forbidden to do in the castle, was glance into the West Wing, where the prince had many times stated his room resided.

Back in the village…to say things were going well would not be true in the least. Iruka had taken to bed, rather ill from searching after Naruto day and night, Kakashi would attempt to help him, yet no doctors wished to get on Neji's bad side, the man pestering everyone in the village for Naruto's whereabouts, and would not allow Iruka any help till he gave in…much to the Blonde trio's dismay. The three were Temari, a foreigner who often spoke German for some reason or another, Ino, who was absolutely, obsessed with Neji, and Deidara, the only beautiful male other than Naruto that was blonde. Kakashi was, at the moment, researching voodoo rituals to try and make Iruka well…maybe someone should tell him voodoo is torture, not medicine.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the moment…it was, for some reason, snowing at the old castle, and the grounds of it, which were bound by a gaping chasm, had become beyond white. He finally managed to convince the prince to exit with him, as he said, "C'mon Sasuke, let's go make a snow man." The childish manner, with which Naruto demanded that, was too adorable to resist. Naruto was wearing a bright orange coat, with white fur at the collar & cuffs, his pants were clearly blue beneath it, as he wandered around the beautifully snowing palace. Sasuke was…rather poorly, attempting to make the body as he rolled snow into a ball that just about made it up to Naruto's arm pits, the blonde having a difficult time trying to put the body on, yet that didn't stop him from trying. Soon enough he succeeded as he crafted the head, and with Sasuke's lifting, had the head in place and stood proudly before their work. Sasuke had never really known why people found such activities enjoyable, the snow would just melt soon anyway, so why bother using it for something as frivolous as this…yet standing next to Naruto's smiling face seemed to make Sasuke feel warm…and not just because he was wearing a blue jacket similar to Naruto's over his already thick fur.

"Sir, we have a matter that requires your attention right now," explained Jiraiya in that gentlemanly manner he so often used when speaking to Sasuke or Naruto. He had clearly seen better days as he shivered loudly whilst rubbing the ends of his candles together in order to try and start some form a flame.

"Sorry Naruto…but I must go, please stay here," the prince did apologize as he followed Jiraiya on all fours. Ever since that meeting he had slowly begun to soften his demeanor & now used manners befitting his title.

"It's been three weeks and I still can't find my own room," murmured Naruto as he tried to find his way around the lightly-lit halls before finding himself at a darkened area, unaware of how in this early morning the sun was at his back. Before him was the West Wing, the very area he had been forbidden to enter. However in his loss of a sense of direction he wondered the path, calling out for any of them whom he knew by name, or by form they held under this curse. He finally approached a large door with claw-marks and finally realized what he had done, "I found Sasuke's room," he gasped under his breath.

Both frightened out of his mind and curious in one instance, Naruto pushed the door open, waiting to find a suit of armor standing guard ready to spear him! However he saw none and entered unimpeded. For some reason, the darkened room seemed to try and drain all the joy from his heart as he casually sat down on Sasuke's bed to stare about himself. On the wall just across from the bed was a portrait of a young man whose skin was as fair as snow, yet had the piercing red eyes that might cause a hawk to fall from the sky and bow. The prince's bed was oddly soft for such a massive being, although what surprised Naruto more-so than that was the glass case set upon a table. Within it glowed a single green stem with a dark bud atop itself, adorned by but one single petal.

"I thought I told you to stay out of here," a loud bark emerged from the door as now standing there was Sasuke, looking between Naruto and the rose that marked his remaining time. As much as he wanted to be angry with Naruto he…he couldn't be, yet he was angry none the less as he screamed, "Get out!"

Naruto needed no second telling as he rushed off in total fear from the ferocious beast the prince knew he truly was. He smelled Naruto's tears and would have cried himself if not fro his pride and how his bestial form did not allow tears to fall. He was angry, that much was true, but the fact was he was angry with himself. Angry at not being able to blame Naruto for entering even under explicit instruction not to. There was something about him that seemed to drive out all fear that his life might end upon the end of this month…something that made the prince want to change and not allow his anger to get in the way.

"Iruka just won't break! Why won't he break," demanded Neji to his cousin loudly as he crash his fist through the thick bar, in utter rage!

"Well…maybe Iruka-sensei…maybe he…umm…" Hinata attempted to answer her raving cousin, yet found no words came to her. The ill-fitting attire would give a slight slip as she looked down at her over-sized boots and prodded her fore-fingers together. There was never any reasoning with Neji when he was like this, and there were only two ways, and she didn't like either one! She was really hoping he'd just settle for yelling and screaming, and maybe getting into a fight…because no matter how good he hunted, or how nobody else could drink as much rum as he could, her cousin just could not sing!

"Oh Neji," the blonde trio squealed aloud at their love's rage. They would marvel at everything the man did, and Hinata was quite frankly sick of it, yet would never voice her opinion….for doing such would be rude. Finally Neji seemed to visibly calm down as Deidara came forward and began to rub the pale-skinned man's shoulders lightly. Temari calmly set about doing the same for Hinata, earning a light blush from the weakling in clothes at least eight sizes too large everywhere.

"Maybe I can help," spoke up a low, hissing tone from the back of the room and everyone's gaze shifted there immediately…and they all wished they hadn't. Sitting there, wearing a large black suit, which seemed the outfit Death itself might wear to a formal gathering, was Orochimaru, the benefactor of the nearby "Institution for the rehabilitation of unfit for society people." Most everyone in there had done one of three things. Honestly be unfit for society, break the laws established by the town's charter, or cheese off the wrong influential person. His pale skin and long inky hair drove most people to avoid making deals with this devil, yet his sly viperous yellow eyes and violet eye make-up did not help his cause either.

Neji however, was one ready to sell his soul for his prize…a sick grin spread across his face as he said, "I'm all ears to your plan, my fine friend." Folding his fingers over each other, he did what none in town would have thought possible…he scared off all three of the blondes, Temari dragging Hinata away, clearly unaware of just who she was holding onto, and Deidara found himself being comforted by Sasori who had a long line of bad blood between him and Orochimaru, yet with his numerous prosthetics, he couldn't be proven as unfit for society. Ino had no refuge save behind the bar, and she was perfectly content to wait Neji's insanity out.

"Naruto's father, Iruka Umino, believes his son was taken captive of a gigantic wolf-like demon, which seems only something you'd see in nightmares or children's stories. His entire existence being according to a child and some old man who owns a bookstore….not very right in the head, wouldn't you say? However if you were to find it in your heart to vouch for him, I might be persuaded to write his hallucination off as due to his illness," suggested Orochimaru over the empty floor as he neared Neji, the self-proclaimed genius Hyuuga with his back arched over the edge of the bar with his eyes taking in everything of his partner in crime clearly. Both extended their hands in one haunting moment and shook.

Neji finally spoke up, "I don't believe a word of some monster taking Naruto," with such a hunter's grin that all felt like lamb's who only now realized one of their own was a wolf…and a very, very hungry wolf at that.


End file.
